The Best Days
by puravidaloco
Summary: An extended shoreleave on Earth gives the tired crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise a well-deserved break. A series of interconnected oneshots. Disclaimer: I own nothing.   Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Chapter numero uno of another new story! It's another interconnected oneshot series, about an extended earth shoreleave and will by about 80% fluff.

Just a couple things about this first chapter: It is not happy. I don't know why but I am on an angst kick lately. It is also based on a country song, titled _If I Die Young_ by The Band Perry. I just heard the song, and this popped into my head and refused to leave. After this chapter and the next, the story will get much fluffier.

Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Characters**: Kirk (POV), McCoy, Uhura, Spock

**Genre**: Friendship

**Summary**: His thought's suddenly moved to Gaila. Gaila had been green, her skin that beautiful soft emerald that he so loved to touch.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jim Kirk stood in the middle of Starfleet's Academy's Reception Hall, his eyes on the stage. It was the two year anniversary of the _Narada_ tragedy, and the crew _Enterprise_ was fulfilling orders received a week earlier, starting their shoreleave by attending services at Starfleet Academy.

It was the first time the Crew had been back on Earth in nearly two years (since a brief visit at the very beginning of their mission), and he knew many of the crew were looking forward to their extended shoreleave, and many were glad to be here, on Earth for Remembrance Day.

There was some shuffling going on onstage. A speaker had just finished reading a memoriam written by the wife of crewmember lost on the _U.S.S. Farrugut_, and if the expected performance was to continue, there would be a holovid or music or something to commemorate the crew of the lost ship .

He was utterly surprised when _Bones_ stepped on stage, carrying his guitar, with Uhura following. Bones and Uhura? Performing? Together?

He knew of Bones' talent with the guitar, but he had never seen the man actually perform, on a stage. He also knew Uhura could sing, he had heard her humming quietly during work, or singing along when Bones played, and her voice was exquisite.

"_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song." _

Uhura's voice was absolutely beautiful, a haunting echo in the large hall. Bones played gently, his hands stroking the melody out of the guitar, his eyes closed as if in quiet contemplation. The hall had gone utterly still and silent, all eyes focused on the stage.

"_Lord, make me a rainbow. I'll shine down on my mother. She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors. And, oh, life ain't always what you think it oughta be. Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby." _

How appropriate, Jim thought, his eyes on the performing pair. The _Narada_ incident had happened so fast, it had been weeks before anyone was able to mourn properly; there had been too much going on. And even when they had had time to mourn, there had been such a shuffle going on, so many ceremonies tinged with grief…everything had been so _mixed up_.

"_The sharp knife of a short life. Well, I've had just enough time." _

Uhura's voice was steady, but he could see the little tremble in her body. It was costing her a lot of effort to be up there. He glanced to his left, where Spock stood, quietly observing the woman he loved. There was a tightness in his demeanor, and Jim knew there was grief there, just hiding under the surface.

Uhura repeated the chorus again, her voice trilling out the melody, as Bones' voice joined hers, his baritone providing a pleasant harmony.

"_And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom. I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger. And I've never known the loving of a man, but it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand."_

His thought's suddenly moved to Gaila. Gaila had been green, her skin that beautiful soft emerald that he so loved to touch. She had known the loving of a man, several men according to her. The thought made him smile a little.

"_There's a boy here in town says he'll love me forever. Who would have thought that forever could be severed by the sharp knife of short life? Well I've had just enough time." _

He felt his throat tighten. He had never told Gaila, but he knew now. He had loved the Orion woman, had felt for her more than he had felt for any other. He closed his eyes lost in memories of her, her smile, her laugh, her gentle touch.

"_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls. What I never did is done. A penny for my thoughts? Oh no, I sell them for a dollar. They're worth so much more after I'm a goner. And maybe now you'll hear the words I've been singing. Funny when your dead how people start listening."_

Jim sucked in a breath through his teeth, fighting to maintain control. He had not listened when Gaila had told him that she loved him, had not known how to respond, hiding behind his reputation as a womanizer, unwilling to face possible rejection. He heard her now, in his memories. _"Jim…I think I love you…" _

Uhura and Bones had picked up into the chorus again their voices melding almost perfectly as sounds of the guitar swelled, then dropped off. Uhura ended the song acapella.

"_So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls_."

The hall exploded into thunderous applause, and as Jim looked around he saw more than one teary eye. Nyota and Bones left the stage, and Jim fought to steady his breathing.

Suddenly, Nyota appeared in front of him. She ran at him, throwing herself into his arms at full speed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. He accepted he embrace with a muffled 'oomph' of surprise. "Oh Jim…" she sobbed in his ear. "I miss her too."

He tightened his arms around his friend, shutting his eyes tightly as they shared their grief.


	2. Chapter 2

So many hits and reviews already :) I love you guys!

0oo0o00o0o0

**Characters**: Sulu (POV), Checkov

**Genre**: Friendship

**Summary**: When it had all become too much, the crowd, the open displays of grief, he had stepped outside, preferring to be alone with his thoughts.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sulu stepped out of the hall into the cool San Fransisco night air, breathing deeply. He was happy to be back, in this place of so many beautiful memories. He had loved, _still _loved, the Academy.

The grounds were silent, empty, as the rest of the Academy was gathered in the reception hall, where a memorial service was still running. He had toasted with the rest of them, his memories straying to the friends he had lost…_Jackson, Janiero, May…_

When it had all become too much, the crowd, the open displays of grief, he had stepped outside, preferring to be alone with his thoughts. So now he walked, alone on the silent academy grounds, his eyes straying to the starry night sky.

A muffled rustling sound nearby caught his attention, and he stopped short eyes roving the grounds in front of him in search of an intruder. He was surprised to see Checkov, sitting alone on a bench a little ways to his left.

"Pavel?" he spoke softly.

The Russian kid jumped, startled, then relaxed as he recognized Sulu. "Ah, eet is only you, Hikaru."

Sulu smiled and sat down on the concrete bench next to his friend. The nineteen year old's face looked haggard, troubled, and frustrated.

"What's eatin you?" He asked, blunt as ever.

Checkov looked up at him, meeting his gaze, and the pain in the young hazel eyes startled him. "I still see it happening. All ze time. I see her…falling…and I can't, I just…"

Sulu reached out, putting an arm around his friend.

"And Spock…I still see his face, on ze pad…"

Sulu took a deep breath, pulling Checkov closer. "It's not your fault."

Checkov gasped and choked, obviously trying to fight back tears. "I _know_…Karu…I just know I could have…eef I had only…"

Sulu reached out, cupping Checkov's chin in his hand. "No one could have saved her. Not even you. Do you understand?"

"But…"

"Listen, Pavel. You are one of the most brilliant men I have ever had the pleasure of working with. You saved many lives that day, not only my life, but the Captain's life as well. There was nothing you could have done for Amanda Grayson. We all know that, even Mr. Spock." Sulu said, keeping his gaze steady.

Suddenly, the kid seemed to deflate entirely, and Sulu found himself awkwardly supporting Checkov. He shifted so they were more comfortable, his arm around his best friend's shoulders as Checkov leaned on him.

"You know, I remember this one time my roommate and I, Eric Jackson, wanted to prank our friend May…"

And they stayed like that for a long time, Sulu regaling his best friend with tales of his academy days, Checkov's smile and laughter worth every hour they sat together through the grey light of dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

0o0o0o0o0o00oo

**Characters**: McCoy (POV), Spock, Jim, Mrs. McCoy, Joanna McCoy

**Genre**: Family

**Summary**: He was going to Georgia. He was going home. And when he got home, his little girl would be waiting for him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Leanord McCoy was on the edge of his seat.

It wasn't just because they were in a shuttle (really he hated these goddamned flying machines), it was where the shuttle was going.

He was going to Georgia. He was going home. And when he got home, his little girl would be waiting for him.

He shifted again, glancing over to his right. Jim was there, lounging comfortably in his seat as though he belonged there. And he did really, Jim had always been the kind of guy to _love_ being in the air. Strange characteristic in the man he had chosen to be his best friend.

But it was really thanks to Jim that Joanna would be waiting for him in the terminal. Jim had used his considerable influence as a Starship Captain, and had teamed up with McCoy's mother, who was a brilliant lawyer and had managed to argue Jocelyn and her lawyer into allowing Joanna to stay with him on his Georgia ranch for the _entire month_ of their shoreleave.

His mother had picked up Joanna yesterday, but as soon as he got to the house, she would be leaving, taking a break from the ranch to spend a month relaxing at a resort on Risa (also compliments of Jim Kirk). He would be left to spend his shoreleave with Joanna, Jim, and Spock.

He glanced to his left, where Spock was sitting, straightbacked and stiff in the aisle seat. When McCoy and Jim had learned that Spock had nowhere to go but the Academy for shoreleave (mostly because he didn't want to 'intrude' on Uhura's time with her family), they had immediately set to work, convincing Spock, with Uhura's help, that the best place for him to spend shoreleave was at the McCoy Ranch. It had taken a considerable amount of pressure, as Spock had had a difficult experience on his last Earth shoreleave with Jim. They had promised Spock that bugspray would, in fact, keep away the horseflies.

Honestly, McCoy was glad Spock was coming with them. He hoped a month of Georgia heat and southern living might soften the Vulcan up a little.

He shifted again, feeling a little dip as the shuttle began it's descent. He felt his heartrate speeding up, adrenaline flooding his veins in his excitement.

A strong hand descended on his left arm and he jumped, his eyes flying up the meet the Vulcan's cool gaze. "Are you well, Doctor?" the cool, calm voice asked.

Of course, Spock knew about his aviophobia, and would interpret his heartrate increase as panic. He grinned. "Just excited, Spock."

"Indeed." the Vulcan said, withdrawing his hand with a nod. "Your daughter and mother will be waiting at the terminal?"

"Yep." McCoy said, a grin stretching his face again.

The shuttle landed with a soft _thump_, and they cruised quickly into the terminal. McCoy was out of seat before the doors opened, striding up the aisle to the waiting area with quick steps, ignoring Jim's "Jesus, Bones, slow down!" behind him.

The hurry was totally worth it when he saw her.

She had grown taller in the last year and a half or so since he had seen her, and her brown curls had gotten longer. Her green-hazel eyes, his eyes, lit up when she saw him, and her shout of "Daddy!" set his heart soaring as he gathered her in his arms, oblivious to Jim's grin and his mother's tears. He was with Joanna. He was _home_.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey you all! Your reviews have been fantastic. Keep it up, and thanks for making my day! :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Characters**: Spock (POV), McCoy, Jim, Joanna

**Genre**: Friendship/Humor

**Summary: **He nodded, feeling no need to speak as he followed the child, but wondering at her display of shyness towards him. She had certainly displayed no such apprehension with the Captain, laughing, touching and hugging him nearly as much as her own father.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Spock stepped out of the car with a barely suppressed sigh of relief, his eyes on the rather large home in front of him.

They had been in the car for one-point-five hours. According to Doctor McCoy, the McCoy Ranch was in 'the boondocks'. The Captain had explained that the 'boondocks' referred to an area that was very remote, and indeed they had passed anything resembling an urban center about point-oh-five hours into their long and cramped drive (there was very little leg room in the ancient motor vehicle called a 'truck' that Mrs. McCoy had transported them to the farm in).

He moved to the back of the truck to retrieve his luggage. Compared to the Captain and Doctor he had packed 'light', carrying only what was necessary in a small duffel. The Captain was currently struggling with his rather large pack, heaving it over one shoulder with a grin while the Doctor snapped at him to 'hurry it up'.

"Coming, you grumpy old coon!" Captain Kirk called, grinning over at Spock as they set out for the house together.

The ranch house was very large, painted yellow with a portico that seemed to wrap all the way around the structure. Spock stepped carefully up the stairs, taking experimental breaths through his nose. Something smelled…pleasant here, a sort of perfume that seemed to hang in the very air around him. He nodded his gratitude to Mrs. McCoy, who held the front door of her home open for him with a small smile.

The first floor of the home, to Spock's observation, seemed to be devoted to one very large room, composed of a cooking area, a dining area, and a seating area. The cooking area was in the very front of the large room, and looked out over the expansive front yard where a large red barn and several paddock's with horses in them were in view. The dining area was a little farther back, and housed a very long table, with sixteen chairs at count. The seating area took up the rest of the floor. All in all, the home rather fit what he knew of McCoy's personality, charming and open.

"Joanna." The rumble of McCoy's voice next to him had Spock's attention in an instant, even though McCoy was not speaking to him. He was looking at his daughter, the warm fondness in his eyes very clear.

"Yes, daddy?" The girl said, her hazel eyes, so like McCoy's, on her father.

McCoy smiled, his gaze growing, if possible, warmer, lighting up with overflowing joy. Spock could feel the man's happiness without even initiating physical contact.

"Why don't you show Mr. Spock his room?" McCoy said, glancing over to Spock with a grin.

The girl suddenly looked shy and small as her apprehensive gaze wandered to Spock. "Ok, daddy. This way Mr. Spock."

He nodded, feeling no need to speak as he followed the child, but wondering at her display of shyness towards him. She had certainly displayed no such apprehension with the Captain, laughing, touching and hugging him nearly as much as her own father. She was a vivicacious, lively girl, and, though he appreciated the lack of overt physical contact, he saw no reason for her demeanor. Their introduction had been brief, to be fair, but he had not expected this.

She led him up the stairs and directed him to small bedroom, the first one on the right. He pushed open the door, and found the small bedroom to be just as warm and charming as the rest of the home. He moved forward and set his bag down on the bed, then remembered. He thought he ought to say something to the girl.

He turned, and found her staring at him, standing awkwardly in the doorway. She blushed as his eyes met hers, ducking her head behind the doorframe. He cocked his head still wondering at her behavior, but proceeded anyway. "Thank you for your hospitatlity, Miss McCoy."

The girl looked at him, hazel eyes wide then blurted out. "Call me, Joanna!" in a high-pitched tone, before taking off down the stairs as fast as her short legs could carry her.

He raised an eyebrow. Human behavior never ceased to surprise, and confuse him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Just a few things. There may be some longer time intervals between updates for me, as classes start on Monday and I will be pretty busy. However, I am quite a few chapters ahead on this one, so I should be able to keep posting about once a week. Thank you for all the reviews :)

0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Characters**: McCoy (POV), Mrs. McCoy, Spock, Jim, Joanna

**Genre**: Friendship

**Summary: **They had been at the Ranch for nearly half a day now and Spock hadn't said more than five words. McCoy had begun to wonder if bringing him here had been a bad idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

McCoy frowned as he stared out the kitchen window, watching the sky fade from deep blue to a beautiful mix of pink and orange as the sun began to set.

He was helping his mom clean up from their meal on their first night Earth-side. The kitchen was quiet except for his mother humming as she scrubbed down the counters, and all seemed peaceful, but he was worried. They had been at the Ranch for nearly half a day now and Spock hadn't said more than five words. McCoy had begun to wonder if bringing him here had been a bad idea.

"Pointy-eared walking computer…" he muttered.

"Who, Mr. Spock?" his mom's voice came from behind him.

He turned to look at her sheepishly as she came up next to him and began to dry dishes. She never missed anything. He knew his friends said that about him, and he knew he had inherited that particular handy trait from his mom. However, it was slightly embarrassing when the tables were turned.

He sighed. "I don't know, Ma. Spock is…Spock. We've served together for two years now, and I know…I mean, I _think_, we are friends. Jim is convinced. I just wish he would loosen up a little bit, and I hoped he would do it here."

His mom gave him a wise smile. "Give it time, son."

There was a moment of silence, then she chuckled softly. McCoy raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You are fond of him. It's good to see that. I mean you were always fond of Jim, but Spock is more stable, I think. You need that, Leonard." She said softly.

McCoy rolled his eyes as he cleaned put away the last few pans. His mom went to the fridge and grabbed a jug of sweet tea, and he took a stack of glasses.

McCoy was surprised to find the resident walking computer sitting on the porch swing, observing the yard where Jim was playing a game of tag with Joanna with an unreadable expression. "Tea, Spock?" he asked quietly as his mom poured herself a glass and took a seat in one of the many comfortable rocking chairs.

Spock looked at him, something flashing in his eyes (gratitude maybe?) then nodded. "Yes, thank you, Doctor."

He poured Spock a glass then handed it to the Vulcan before claiming a seat next to him on the swing.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Thank you for your patience! I have another installment for you. Expect installments weekly from now on.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Characters: **Kirk (POV), Spock, McCoy, Joann McCoy

**Genre**: Humor

**Summary**: Spock brushed past him, carrying a bucket full of grain in his hand. It was strange to see Spock doing something so _human_ as morning chores on a farm...

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jim bounced out of the house, breathing in the damp morning air in high spirits.

The sun had just barely risen over the tops of the trees on the third morning of their shoreleave, bathing the expansive front lawn in the soft light of early morning. There were chores to be done, left for them by Mrs. McCoy who had departed cheerfully for her vacation yesterday afternoon.

Behind him Joanna giggled, pulling her sleepy father by the hand as be blearily rubbed his eyes. Spock walked next to pair, occasionally casting the Vulcan version of an amused glance at them when he thought no one was looking.

Jim grinned, reaching barn and throwing open doors. There was a shuffle and stamping and suddenly ten beautiful horses were poking their heads out of ten polished wood stalls, ears pricked forward and hungry eyes focused on him. There was chorus of whinnies and stamping feet, and Jim laughed as he went to the tack room and began to scoop out bucketfuls of feed.

"They're hungry, Bones!" he said cheerily to his best friend as he opened the door of the stall nearest to him. The large black gelding inside pushed his head forward, mouth dipping eagerly toward the grain. Jim laughed and turned so his shoulder gently pushed the large head away as he dumped the grain into a feed bucket. "Easy, Thunder" he said, patting the sleek black neck as the horse began eating enthusiastically. "There you go."

He stepped outside the stall after checking to make sure the horse had enough hay. Spock brushed past him, carrying a bucket full of grain in his hand. It was strange to see Spock doing something so _human_ as morning chores on a farm, but somehow, the ease with which Spock slipped into Lightfoot's stall, gently nudging her aside as he poured the grain into her bucket, and the light brush of his fingers on the grey coated neck brought a happy grin to the young Captain's face.

He stepped down to the tack room again, and they were quickly finished with the feeding. The next task…he wondered how Spock would take it.

McCoy emerged from the tack room, carrying three pitchforks in his hands. He tossed one to Spock, who caught it deftly with a raised eyebrow. "What is this…device for, Doctor?"

"We've got to muck out the stalls, Spock." Bones said, a grin twisting his lips and he glanced over a Jim. Jim locked his jaw tightly, focusing his eyes on Joanna, who was skipping out of the barn with a bucket of chicken feed, to keep himself from laughing.

"Muck out?"

"Yeah, Spock. Horses can't stand in their own shit."

Jim tightened his grip on his own pitchfork, wondering how long it would take Spock to figure it out…

The Vulcan suddenly looked slightly disgusted. "You wish me to collect a horse's fecal matter?"

Jim burst out laughing, clutching his pitchfork tighter to his chest as Bones shook his head and pushed Spock towards the nearest stall. "Not just one horse, Spock."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I know it's been a long time for me, but school has been super busy, and I haven't had time to really properly edit these things. However, I promise I will do my best to keep up with posts at least once weekly. Thanks for all the reviews and hits. Please keep it up! They make me so happy. Also a special shoutout goes to **teaberryva **on this chapter: Thanks for your encouragement and super-helpful reviews!

Ok everyone, ENJOY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Checkmate!"

McCoy looked up from where he was bent over his guitar at his daughter's delighted shriek. She was sitting on the floor nearby with Spock, an old-fashioned chessboard between them, and she was beaming with delight up at the Vulcan. She had just beaten him for the _third time _that night, but Spock looked entirely unperturbed as on long fingered hand reached down to lay down his king.

"Wow, Spock." Jim said, a little groan escaping his lips as he stretched, shifting his position on the loveseat across the room where he was sprawled out reading a book, "You are way off your game tonight."

Spock merely raised his eyebrows at the mischievous glint in Jim's eye and began putting the chessboard away as Joanna bounced up to sit on the couch next to McCoy. "I was really good, wasn't I daddy?" she piped in her high little voice, still beaming.

"Not many people have beaten, Spock, baby girl. I would say you are amazing." He shot a grateful look over at the Vulcan, who had gracefully folded himself into a comfortable wooden rocking chair. He had never expected this from the stick-up-his-ass pointy eared hobgoblin, but he was grateful for Spock's uncanny perception of his child's needs all the same. Spock had seen her competitive nature and had challenged it, but not crushed it. His daughter's delight had obviously been worth losing chess over.

Spock gave McCoy a slight nod. "Indeed. I have hardly been faced with such a brilliant opponent in my lifetime."

McCoy grinned over at Jim, who was smiling widely into his book, as Joanna laughed. He loved evenings like this on the ranch. The peaceful sense of camaraderie that was often difficult to find in space was so very present here, simple and easy to enjoy. He plucked a few notes out of his guitar, trying to find a song to fit the mood.

Then he saw Snuggles.

The overfed yellow tabby cat was stalking his way across the room. McCoy had no idea _why_ his mother had named the cat Snuggles. The animal was a devil; he had only ever liked McCoy's mom and Joanna. If anyone else tried to approach it, the evil thing turned into the hissing, spitting, spawn of Satan.

Spock was reaching for the cat. McCoy stiffened again, his grip on his guitar tightening and turning his knuckles white. He could only imagine the agony on the Vulcan's sensitive hands if the cat got his claws in there. "Spock don't!" he spat. "The can't doesn't…"

He felt his warning die in his throat as Snuggles approached Spock enthusiastically, thrusting his furry head into the Vulcan's hand with a low, throaty purr.

McCoy leaned back, the shock of the completely uncharacteristic scene sending him into complete and total silence, as _Snuggles_ proceeded to leap gracefully onto Spock's lap and purr even louder as Spock gently scratched his back.

"You were saying, Doctor?" Spock said, one eyebrow characteristically raised, but not looking _smug_ (of course not, Vulcan's don't look smug).

"That cat…he doesn't like…_anybody_, least of all strangers. I didn't think…he couldn't _like _you." McCoy garbled out, his mind struggling against the incomprehensible truth of what he was seeing.

"That's not true, Daddy. I like Spock." Joanna piped up, turning her fierce little gaze on her father, hazel eyes blazing, her voice carrying all the affirmation of an adorable 8 year old's beliefs. Of course, if she liked Spock, so would Snuggles.

"Yeah, I like Spock too." Jim mumbled, rather unsuccessfully hiding his smile in the pages of his novel.

McCoy frowned as Joanna hopped off the couch to kneel in front of Spock and scratch the purring tabby cat's ears. She smiled wisely up at him as he held the guitar limply in his hands. "Just play the guitar, Daddy." She said softly, as the cat's satisfied rumbling grew louder.

An hour later, after tucking his exhausted daughter into bed, he returned to the sitting room to find his two best friends passed out. Jim was sprawled out on his couch, drooling into a pillow with the novel on his chest. Spock was sitting up, stiff in the chair, but his eyes were closed and he was _purring_ right along with the fat yellow tabby asleep on his lap.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Everyone! I am SO SORRY this post has taken so long. School has been a little overwhelming lately and I was sick. But here's chapter 8 for you. YAY!. And as an extra little treat, I'm posting another little unrelated Spock!WHUMPAGE oneshot today. It's called 'Calling'.Hopefully it will make up for my absence. Feel free to check it out. Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jim took a deep breath through his nose, the sweet scent of Georgia air soothing him. He was stretched out on his back on McCoy's front lawn, staring at the endless stars that dotted the night sky above them. His friends were with him, Bones on his left, Spock on his right, the sounds of their soft, easy breathing mixing with the sounds of nocturnal insects and the warm summer breeze rustling through the trees.

He stretched, raising his arms above his head, letting out a little groan of relief as his muscles relaxed. He turned on his left side, propping himself up on an elbow.

"You know what this reminds me of Bones?"

Bones didn't move, his eyes lost in the stars, but he indulged his best friend anyway. "What, Jim?"

"That old movie, _The Lion King_. You know, that Walt Disney cartoon?"

In the dim light of the evening, he could barely see Bones' lips twist into a sardonic smile. "You would like ancient children's movies."

"The classics are good for the soul." Jim retorted, laying back down, his eyes focused on the stars again. "But really, this is just like the movie. Three friends spending the evening watching the stars. I gotta say though I never expected the warthog to get it right."

He heard Bones chuckle as Spock entered the conversation. "The warthog, Captain?"

"Yeah," Jim said, a smile touching his lips. "The three friends are animals, a warthog, lion, and meerkat, and they argue about what the stars are. The meerkat says they are fireflies that got stuck in the sky, the lion says they are the kings of the past, but the warthog guesses it right. He says they are balls of gas burning billions of miles away."

"A partially accurate statement, Captain, but hardly a precise description of a star." Spock intoned, coolly.

"It's a kid's movie, Spock. Cut him some slack. Personally, I liked the fireflies explanation." Jim replied, his eyes tracing his favorite constellations.

"They certainly aren't fireflies though, are they?" Bones said, softly.

"Indeed not, Dr. McCoy. A star is, in fact…" Spock started

Jim couldn't help but laugh as McCoy swore, "Goddammit, you pointy eared computer, I know what the hell a star is."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello All! Here's an update for you. Sorry it took so long...college is crazy! Read and review!

**Characters:** McCoy (POV), Spock

**Genre: **General

**Summary**: He loved the sunrise here, the mornings he had managed to catch it so far he had wondered at how he had never seen this as a kid.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

If asked, he would tell people he hated mornings.

In fact, it was a well known fact on the _Enterprise_ that if you approached Dr. Leanord McCoy before he had ingested at least one cup of coffee, you would find yourself the victim of an irascible Southern bite and possibly an unexpected hypo to the neck for good measure.

He sighed as he sipped his fresh brewed coffee, his eyes on the lawn outside. He did indeed hate mornings, _most _of the time, but on this shoreleave, with his daughter in Georgia, he was more often than not the first one up in the house, the first ready to start the day.

He attributed this sudden early bird syndrome to his longing to be with his daughter as much as possible, to not want to miss a minute of the precious little time he got with her. It was a good enough excuse for him.

He took another slow swallow of his coffee, enjoying the burn on his throat as he watched the grey light of dawn fading to a soft orange. He loved the sunrise here, the mornings he had managed to catch it so far he had wondered at how he had never seen this as a kid. Watching the sky fade from black, to grey, to orange, and finally reaching that perfect Southern blue…it was wonderful.

A sudden movement in the yard caught his attention, and he leaned forward, his eyes sharp as they gazed out the window.

Spock was there, approaching the large oak tree by the barn at a calm, measured pace. He reached the tree, and paused for a moment, reaching one long fingered hand to touch the trunk. _What is the hobgoblin doing?, _McCoy thought, frowning as Spock seemed to consider the tree.

Suddenly the Vulcan gathered himself and sprang into the tree with all of the grace and agility of a cat, effortlessly ascending into the topmost branches within a matter of seconds. He settled there, his back to the house, facing the eastern sunrise and went completely still. McCoy smiled. Apparently he wasn't the only one that enjoyed the Georgia sunrise.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone. I know it has been awhile since I posted and I'm sorry for the wait. For this next chapter, I decided to take a little departure from the McCoy Ranch and have a look at Nyota's home life :) Hope you enjoy!

0o0o0o0o

**Genre**: Family

**Characters**: Nyota (POV), Asani (an OC)

**Summary**: "You are thinking of something else." Asani accused, slipping back into their native Swahili as they stopped their walk to watch the giraffe pick leaves off the top most branches of the tree.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Nyota, what are you thinking of?"

The soft question, spoken in her native tongue caught her attention, and she turned slowly, fixing a smile on her younger brother. Asani was tall and handsome at his sixteen years of age, his dark skin glowing in the light of the afternoon sun.

She paused on her walk, and he caught up with her, his lanky form taking only a few long strides to be at her side. He put an arm around her shoulders and they continued their walk together, taking in the scene of the African savannah. She had missed this, being with her brother. They were several years apart in age (seven to be exact), but she had always been close to him. "I am thinking, of how glad I am to be home." she answered in Standard.

Asani smiled again. "You still want me to learn the languages?" he was speaking standard as well, though it was a little less fluid than Nyota's. Her brother had never been quite as apt at languages as she had, preferring instead, to speak the international language of mathematics. He was top of his class at the local secondary school, his intellect pushing him onwards, the potential of an amazing career looming ahead of him.

A giraffe ambled past them, ignoring their presence, its eyes fixed on a tall tree a few meters to their right. Nyota loved the wildlife preserve she had grown up on. Her father was a zoologist, and had been assigned to the park by the government just after she was born. Growing up, there had been no shortage of amazing sights, cruising around in her fathers Jeep, Asani giggling beside her as they watched the stalking prowl of the lions on the hunt, or spotted the play of elephants on the river.

"You are thinking of something else." Asani accused, slipping back into their native Swahili as they stopped their walk to watch the giraffe pick leaves off the top most branches of the tree.

Nyota didn't answer right away. Asani, never a patient boy, continued to pester. "Nyota…"

"I'm thinking I want my family to meet Spock."

Asani's look was calculating, but fond. "You really like this Spock don't you. Though I am surprised you ended up with a Vulcan. You have such spirit sister, how can you be with someone who does not have emotion?"

Nyota shook her head. "You would be surprised, Asani. Lack of emotion…that is _such_ a misconception. He is...deep, his emotions run deeper than any person I've ever met. I think…no, I know. I love him."

Something in her face must have changed when she talked about him, because Asani's gaze had softened. "Such joy." he finally said softly. "Yes. We must meet him. You will have to be careful around father though. He is like a lion guarding his cub with you."

Nyota laughed and took off in a jog, allowing her brother to chase her, falling into the childhood game with ease as the love of her family warmed her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all! Now that I have a moment to breathe (YAY THANKSGIVING BREAK) here is another installment of The Best Days. Your reviews make me smile. Thank you all so much!

o0o0o0o0o0

**Characters**: Checkov, Idina (OC, Checkov's little sister)

**Genre: **Family

**Summary: **Her expression began to change, a knowing grin drawing its way across her features. "You forget, big brother, that you are just as teeklish as I am."

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

"No! Pavel, stop eet! Pavel I cannot _breathe!_"

Pavel Checkov smiled, withdrawing his hands from his shrieking ten year old sister's stomach, where they had been previously occupied with tickling the young girl. She sat up, breathlessly, shaking the mop of dark brown hair out of her face and glaring.

"Vat, Idina?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders innocently. She continued glaring at him.

Her expression began to change, a knowing grin drawing its way across her features. "You forget, big brother, that you are just as teeklish as I am." With these words she pounced, hands outstretched.

The force of her little body connecting with his sent him sprawling from his position on the floor where he had been kneeling, straight onto his back. He gasped as the wind was knocked cleanly out of him, aware of the weight of his sister resting on his stomach. Then, suddenly there was the sensation of little hands creeping and crawling their way up and down his stomach and rib cage.

He couldn't help himself. The tickling sensation sent a burst of wheezing laughter out of his mouth. His sister gave a little shout of triumph and started tickling him harder. He arched his back, trying to twist away from her and kicked his legs out helplessly, but she seemed to be stuck to him.

He laughed harder, bring his hands up, he finally managed to grasp her shoulders and with a shout her shoved her to right while simultaneously rolling to his left. She squealed in surprise, and suddenly the weight was off his stomach, and the tickling sensation immediately ceased.

He closed his eyes, sighing in relief as his body relaxed into the soft carpet. He had no desire to move, and remained where he was, lying facedown.

"Pavel?"

He rolled over onto his back, responding, as he always did, instantaneously to Idina's voice. She crawled towards him, then settled herself so she was laying perpendicular to him on the floor, her head resting on his stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled as he reached down and began gently carding his fingers through her soft brown hair.

"Do you have to leave Pavel?" she mumbled, not opening her eyes.

Pavel sighed, his throat tightening. He loved his sister, and was dreading the day he would leave her, less than two weeks away and moving closer all the time.

"Yes, Idina, I must go."

"Sometimes I vorry you von't come back."

The little hitch in her voice had him in action, and in mere seconds he had sat up and gathered her into his lap, holding her tightly and resting his chin on her head.

"I vill come back. I vill always come back to you."


	12. Chapter 12

Back again, with a few more installments on this one before its done. I'll be starting a new series in a few weeks that will focus on the _Enterprise's _sickbay. I haven't really decided what to call it yet, but it should be fun. If you all want to send me any prompts or requests, feel free to message me! Just know that as a rule I don't write slash or smut. Enjoy this next installment and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Genre: **Family

**Characters**: Spock (POV), Kirk, McCoy, Joanna

**Summary**:"...this evening, no such sounds greeted him. There was only soft music playing, gently issuing from upstairs, if his highly sensitive hearing perception was correct."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was a calm evening, 2.3 weeks into their shoreleave. Spock pushed open the front door of McCoy's ranch house, coming in from the grounds, where he had taken a peaceful walk, enjoying the sunset in solitude.

It was not that he did not appreciate the company of his the Captain and Doctor, on the contrary, he had never had such a pleasant shoreleave experience that he could remember. However, he often craved solitude, the time to think alone and calm his mind. Walking had provided that this evening, and had given him time for a little bit of peaceful meditation.

The house was quiet, an anomaly, as most often when he came into the house he was greeted by the sounds of bright squeals from Joanna, or of the Captain and Dr. McCoy shouting at eachother in one of their common arguments. However, this evening, no such sounds greeted him. There was only soft music playing, gently issuing from upstairs, if his highly sensitive hearing perception was correct.

He followed the sounds, easily able to distinguish words in the melody.

"_Lovely, never ever change. Keep that breathless charm…"_

His light footsteps carried him nearly silently up the stairs. When he reached the top he was greeted by the sight of the Captain leaning on the doorframe to young Joanna's room, facing away from Spock.

He approached the Captain silently. Any other human would not have noted his approach, but the Captain turned to greet him with a smile almost immediately, as if he could sense Spock's presence. It was strange, the way this human could almost...feel him. The Captain put a finger to his lips in a 'sushing' gesture, and beckoned Spock forward, motioning to the room.

Spock approached carefully, and peered around the door.

"_With each word, your tenderness grows, tearing my fears apart."_

McCoy was in the room, swaying gently to the music, a rare smile bringing his face alight as he looked down at his daughter, who was holding his hands and standing on his feet. They were dancing.

"_And that laugh_ _that wrinkles your nose, touches my foolish heart."_

Spock felt a strange, warm sensation in his chest, and was barely able to suppress his smile as he literally felt Jim's ear to ear grin next to him.


End file.
